1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery post connectors, such as but not limited to the type having capabilities for sensing and/or reporting battery operating conditions
2. Background Art
A battery post connector may be used to sense battery operating conditions. These type of connectors are commonly employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device. The connectors may be advantageous in sensing and reporting battery operating conditions for use with a junction box or other vehicle system controller.
As one skilled in the art will appreciate, automotive vehicles and vehicles having batteries may experience any number of forces during operation and manipulation. These forces may induce vibrations and other efforts from the vehicle or from the operators throughout the ground cable. The vibration, in some cases, can disrupt the electrical connection between the battery and battery post connector or the internal electrical connections of the battery post connector in such a manner as to influence the ability of the battery post connector to accurately sense and report the various operating conditions of the battery.
The inability or questionable ability of the connector to accurately sense and report the operating characteristics of the battery can be a particular problematic if the junction box or other vehicle system controller is relying on the accuracy such information when controlling, directing, or otherwise influencing operation of the vehicle or its sub-systems.